(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wound dressing holder in combination with a primary wound dressing that has been modified for variable placement next to a wound and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a radiation therapy wound dressing holder anatomically designed with a converted primary wound dressing that may be held in place at any location over a radiation wound and the like for assisting in the healing of radiation therapy complications.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
In the treatment of cancer by means of radiation therapy, serious wound problems are tolerated when compared to the primary problem of being treated by radiation. The radiation not only kills cancer cells, but by the very nature of it's action, healthy skin tissue, blood vessels, bone and other structures are inadvertently irreparably damaged. Each year almost one-half million new patients suffer some degree of radiation therapy damage. Therefore, it is of utmost value to have an anatomic wound dressing holder that would allow for the treatment of radiation burn complications without causing further or additional wound complications.
Heretofore, there have been a variety of different types of non-anatomic wound wraps used with adhesives, which in addition to the damage caused by the adhesive also cause some degree of pressure on the wound. Radiation therapy causes all tissues to have increased susceptibility to the inadvertent consequences caused by traditional wound retention. Therefore, the use of prior art wound wraps and the use of primary wound dressings with adhesives frequently result in an increase in the nature and severity of the original wound problems, while causing the already marginally viable tissue to further break down. The consequence is a dilemma to healthcare providers, who wish to deliver treatment to the wound in need of serious attention, but without causing further harm to the wound. The subject invention addresses this concern.
Furthermore, all previous wound dressing holders patented by the subject inventor consist of holders in which the location of the primary wound dressing is predetermined by the second wound dressing holder. This is manifested through the location of a window opening in the dressing holder, a transparent cover over the window opening or adhesive strips next to the window opening for holding the primary wound dressing next to the window opening.
In the subject invention, the location of the primary wound dressing is not limited by the predetermined components of the secondary dressing holder. Rather, the primary wound dressing is converted into a dressing that by the nature of it's modification of composition, is free to adhere anywhere on the secondary wound dressing holder. The secondary wound dressing holder has no predetermined limitations or restrictions for placement. Thus, the primary wound dressing is converted to a component that, with the unrestrictive secondary wound dressing holder, becomes one unit with infinite sites of application.
Another essential difference between the prior art wound dressing holders and the subject invention is the new secondary wound dressing holder provides for applications of a primary wound dressing at multiple wound sites. This is a function of no need for a predetermined window opening, window opening cover or adhesive strips on the sides of the window opening. Each primary wound dressing is converted to it's own unique component that forms a unit with the second wound dressing holder.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,456,660, 5,662,599 and 6,258,051 to Shesol et al., a bidirectional disposable wound dressing and support unit is described for holding a variety of different size standard gauze pads on top of a wound and providing painless access to the wound without the use of adhesives. The disposable wound dressing and support unit is characterized by a window opening disposed along the length of the wrap. A gauze pad is releasably attached to the sides of the window opening. The window opening in the wrap allows for visual inspection of the gauze pad relative to the nature of wound drainage. This type of wound wrap, while effective in enhanced healing of a wound, is limited to the placement of the primary wound dressing next to the window opening or where an attachment has been provided during manufacture of the device. Also, this type of wound wrap does not lend itself to use on radiation wounds found in difficult and unaccessible areas of the body. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,051 discloses the wound wrap having adhesive strips along the length thereof for securing a sterile gauze pad thereto and without the use of a window opening. But, this wound wrap is not contoured for holding a primary wound dressing in certain large or small unaccessible anatomic areas of a patient's body. Also, the type of wound wrap has a predetermined wound dressing site. The adhesive strips on the secondary wound dressing holder do not allow for placement of the primary wound dressing other than next to strips.
The above mentioned prior art wound wraps do not provide the unique features, structure and function of the subject invention as described herein when addressing the need for a second wound dressing holder used in holding a primary wound dressing on wounds in difficult to treat anatomic areas of the body, where adjustment or repositioning of the primary wound dressing is required.